Untitled
by nezushii
Summary: Takao sedang sakit. /drabble /maybe it's pwp /MidoTaka /summary sampah


**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**Untitled**

by Chi

**.**

**.**

Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, sampai manik onyx-mu menatapku lagi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hujan turun, ketika lelaki bersurai hijau zamrud itu memutuskan konversasi di telepon dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

Ia percaya orang tersebut salah sambung, tapi sepertinya hampir tidak mungkin ada sebuah kebetulan yang sama persis.

Midorima Shintaro, mengantongi telepon selulernya, kemudian kembali mengambil bola basket dari keranjang hitam dan membidiknya ke arah ring dengan jarak di antara keduanya yang benar-benar luar biasa. Setelah jeda yang cukup singkat—untuk memperkirakan bola akan jatuh tepat di ring dalam jarak yang segila itu—ia melemparkan bola sambil sedikit melompat.

_Prak!_

Ia tercengang. Butuh waktu sepuluh detik untuk menyadari bahwa bola itu mendarat di permukaan lapangan tanpa melewati lubang ring.

Yang itu artinya, bola tersebut tidak masuk di tangan seorang shooter jenius, Midorima Shintaro—yang selama ini hampir tidak pernah gagal memasukkan bola, dengan akurasi 100%. Namun karena suatu hal di dalam kepalanya saat ini, jari-jarinya tiba-tiba mengejang dan membuat bola terlempar jauh bahkan dari tiang ring.

Ada yang tidak beres. Memang, sejak ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku dan dia mengangkatnya, semenjak itulah pikirannya tidak waras selama beberapa detik dan berdampak rasa frustasi yang membuat kefokusannya yang biasanya selalu 100% kini berkurang menjadi 85%.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, ia beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan decitan akibat gesekan sepatu dengan permukaan lapangan, dan kemudian berlari keluar dari sana.

Tujuannya hanya satu sekarang; sebuah gedung di mana banyak orang-orang berbaring lemah di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang perawatan 162, di mana di situ hanya nama Takao yang tercatat sebagai pasien yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Midorima memasuki ruangan, membuka pintu pelan—padahal dia jelas panik. Dari ambang pintu, hanya terlihat tirai-tirai hijau yang menutupi ranjang pasien. Midorima mengintip salah satu bilik, lalu menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya berbaring di salah satu ranjang.

Dia mendapatkan sebuah ranjang yang dekat dengan jendela.

Midorima berjalan cepat ke tepi ranjang, mengamati dengan cermat apakah benar itu adalah partner basketnya yang memiliki kekuatan kekuatan mata menyerupai _hawk_.

Rambutnya yang belah tengah. Hanya itu yang membuat Midorima yakin itu adalah partner basketnya, Takao Kazunari.

"Takao?"

_Krek._

"Maaf, apakah anda keluarga dari saudari Takao Kazunari?" seorang perawat berbaju putih bersih memasuki ruangan ketika menyadari ada seseorang di sana. Tangannya memegang sebuah _clipboard_ berwarna oranye transparan, dengan pena hitam elegan tersemat di salah satu saku seragamnya.

"Saya Midorima Shintaro, yang menerima telepon tadi." Sebenarnya Midorima sedikit bingung mengapa ada seseorang dari rumah sakit yang menghubunginya soal kecelakaan yang dialami Takao.

"Oh iya, oh iya. Tadi sang pasien terus menyebut nama anda ketika dia dicek oleh dokter," sang perawat tersenyum simpul. Sang ace Shuutoku itu terhenyak.

Memanggil namanya?

Shin-chan?

Atau nama lengkap?

"Dia, menyerahkan ponselnya agar pihak rumah sakit meneleponku?"

"Ah tidak. Dia hanya terus mengatakan, "telepon dia… dia… Shin-chan… Shin-chan…" kemudian karena dokter tidak tahu siapa Shin-chan, dia berkata lagi, "Midorima Shintaro…" dan aku merogoh saku kemejanya untuk memastikan dia membawa ponselnya. Kami mengetahui nomor anda dari daftar kontaknya dengan nama "Shin-chan boku wa koibito desu~" dan menghubungi anda melalui telepon resepsionis," jelas wanita muda itu, tersenyum, menceritakan semuanya dengan gamblang seolah ia tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan dirasakan oleh pemuda tinggi di hadapannya ketika mendengar beberapa kata memalukan yang tidak sepatutnya diumbar dengan muka santai begitu.

Boku wa… koibito… desu?

Oke, tidak bagus mengutuk nama orang yang sedang terkapar lemah di depannya. Jadi, Midorima menanyakan hal-hal yang sewajarnya ditanyakan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia sudah membaik. Sebenarnya, dia hanya tertabrak motor, lalu mengalami cidera ringan di kaki dan cidera yang cukup parah di kepalanya akibat terbentur aspal. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama agar dia pulih."

"Baiklah..."

"Ah, saya permisi dulu."

Perawat tersebut—dengan name-tag yang bertulisan Iwase Koya—melenggang pergi dari ruangan 162 itu dan meninggalkan Midorima kembali berdua saja dengan seseorang yang tengah berbaring di depannya.

Napasnya stabil, pikir Midorima, dan itu pertanda baik.

Ia menyentuh kulit pipi Takao, dan terkejut karena kulit tersebut sangat halus. Sebenarnya, agak tidak wajar kalau seorang pebasket yang lebih sering mengeluarkan keringat dan minyak di wajah memiliki pipi yang sehalus itu.

Dan juga, sedikit… errr, kenyal?

Midorima mencoba menyentuh rambutnya. Agak tidak enak juga kalau tiba-tiba Takao terbangun dan memergokinya tengah modus mengelus-elus rambutnya.

Tapi karena melihat keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan si korban untuk membuka mata, Midorima meyakinkan dirinya untuk mencoba menyentuh rambut hitam pekat itu dan merasakan bagaimana sensasinya.

Tipis… dan sangat lembut.

Sialan, ini rambut cewek atau rambut cowok sih?

Karena rambutnya Midorima sendiri tidak pernah menjadi selembut itu, ia pun memanfaatkan kesempatan di dalam kesempitan untuk mengelus-elus kepala Takao yang otomatis bisa merasakan kelembutan dari rambut si korban modus ala Midorima.

Midorima tersenyum, meski sangat tipis sehingga hampir tidak terekspos kalau ia sedang tersenyum.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak enak membayangkan kalau Takao harus sendirian di sini selama ia menjalankan rawat inap, jadi, Midorima berhenti mengelus kepala Takao dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

Ia punya nomor rumah Takao, jadi, ia harus menghubungi kedua orangtua pihak terkait untuk mengabari keadaan anak mereka.

Tapi karena takut membuat mereka khawatir berlebihan, Midorima mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali berfokus mengamati Takao—yang jujur saja ia hampir tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilan Takao se-detail ini ketika makhluk itu setiap hari berada di sisinya.

Mata Takao terpejam, sehingga ia sedikit menyesal mengapa ia telah jatuh cinta pada tatapan itu dan ia jatuh cinta pada warna iris mata Takao.

Turun sedikit ke bawah, ia melihat garis bibir Takao yang sempurna, hampir membentuk lengkungan senyum. Berwarna merah muda, nampaknya kenyal seperti bibir perempuan yang terbentuk hampir sempurna.

Dorongan dari dalam diri Midorima mendesaknya untuk ikut mencoba merasakan bibir itu.

Tapi, segila apa sih Midorima sampai-sampai dia berani melakukannya? Lagipula, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa ia seorang _tsundere_, yang ketika pikiran itu terlintas di benaknya—dan dorongan itu mendesaknya melakukannya—wajahnya sedikit memerah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya.

Meski tidak ada yang melihat, tetap saja ia malu.

"Tsk, sialan," decihnya, menutupi rasa malunya.

Mungkin karena decihannya itu, sosok di hadapannya bergerak sedikit ke samping, agak menggeliat, kemudian mengeluarkan sedikit erangan entah karena apa. Midorima kembali mengembalikan pandangan ke arah tubuh di hadapannya.

"Takao?"

Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak, kemudian membuka perlahan.

"He, kau sudah sadar rupanya…"

"Eng? Shin…-chan?"

Sialan, suaranya imut banget.

"Shin…-chan? Eeehh? Serius itu… ah…" Ketika hendak berbaring untuk memfokuskan pandangannya, ia kembali terbanting ke kasur akibat sakit di kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Nampaknya memang ia masih belum boleh banyak membuat gerakan tidak perlu.

"O-oi, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Shin-chan… aku tidak percaya itu kau. Aku tidak percaya kau sungguh datang. Kukira kau akan cuek soal hal ini."

"Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku hanya berusaha memastikan kau tidak apa-apa agar aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada latihan shoot-ku nanodayo."

Takao tersenyum, senang.

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa konsentrasi setelah mendengar kabar aku masuk rumah sakit, ne, Shin-chan?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu, tapi sekali lagi jangan salah paham. Itu karena kau partner basketku, dan kalau kau sakit, aku kesusahan."

"Eng… tidak lebih dari sekedar… partner basket?" Suaranya merendah, menjadi pelan secara tiba-tiba. Midorima tidak sepeka itu untuk menyadari bahwa Takao nampak sedikit agak kecewa dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Ya, tidak lebih, nodayo."

"Tidak ada… errr, perasaan khusus?" Takao terus mendesak, meski dia sudah hampir kehilangan perasaan senangnya. Dia tahu Midorima memang _tsundere_, tapi biasanya, dia berusaha menutupi fakta dengan suatu hal yang terlihat jelas sangat dibuat-buat. Tapi saat ini, sepertinya dia memang benar-benar serius dengan tiap ucapannya. Tidak nampak ada yang dibuat-buat. Seperti memang itulah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

"Maksudumu apa, Takao? Tentu saja kita teman kan? Partner basket itu, berarti kita cukup akrab." –tapi mungkin belom cukup akrab dibanding hubunganku dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ah iya, hahahaha… iya, iya, aku tahu. Omong-omong, besok kau ke sini lagi ya, Shin-chan?" pinta Takao, agak manja. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku akan telepon orangtuamu."

"Eeeeh? Untuk apaaa?"

"Kau anaknya, keterlaluan kalau aku malah yang tahu soal ini dibanding keluargamu sendiri," ujar Midorima, mengambil _flip_ ponsel berwarna hijaunya dan mencari sebuah nama dari daftar kontaknya.

"Jangan, kumohon. Mereka bisa khawatir banget kalau tahu soal ini. Mereka bisa jadi… yah, kurasa, akan jadi sedikit over-protektif. Sebaiknya jangan, kumohon, Shin-chan."

Nada memohonnya benar-benar imut. Midorima menatapnya intens, memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kau dapat tiga hukuman hari ini, Takao; satu karena kau membuatku panik, dua karena kau m menyatakan sebuah status secara sepihak, dan tiga karena kau seorang anak nakal."

Ia mendekatkan kepala di kening Takao dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di sana. Setelah itu turun ke bibir, mengecupnya ringan, lalu menuju ke leher dan menggigitnya sedikit, meninggalkan sebuah jejak merah kecil di sana.

"Arh, sa-sakit, Shin-chan…"

"Kau menganggapku pacarmu, hm, Takao?" tanya Midorima, _straight to the point_. Takao cengo.

"Hah?" Sebuah respon dari keterkejutannya sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang lebih mencengangkan.

"EEEEHHH, kau… tahu dari manaa, Shin-chaaann?"

"Nama kontakku di ponselmu itu norak nodayo."

"EEEEEHHHH… tidak tidak, mana ponselku… aahhh, kuganti kuganti, tidak, ini memalukan sekali, ini me—"

"Maaf Takao, tapi jangan menggantinya."

Takao makin cengo.

"Setidaknya, anggaplah itu kebaikanku." Setelah dia mengatakan begitu, remaja berkacamata bingkai hitam itu memalingkan wajahnya karena rasa malu yang menjalari syarafnya sehingga menyebabkan wajahnya memerah.

"Fu… fuhahahaha… kau lucu Shin-chan. Dasar _tsundere_!"

Yah, tapi sebenarnya, itu kebaikan Midorima sebagai balasan karena ia merasa lancang telah memodusi Takao ketika ia masih belum siuman.

Dasar, _tsundere_ dan tukang modus.

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Kembali melanglang ke fandom tertjintah yo, Kurobasu yo~

Tadinya mau bikin drabble yang angsty + fluffy gitu, cuma kayaknya gagal -emang gaada bakat buat angst- o)-( jadi konyol gini deh. Depannya sih udah keliatannya angsty ya, tapi taunya isinya malah nggak angsty sama sekali. Tapi moga2 cukup sweet ya :3

Bingung mau ngasih judul apa, karena intinya ini hampir pwp sih alias plot what plot, makanya judulnya juga aneh, malah Untitled, lol

RnR?

Maaf atas OOC-ness-nya. Baru kali ini buat MidoTaka sebagai bentuk kekurangan asupan, jadi bikin-bikin asupan sendiri deh- cuma kurang nyoss ya kayaknya (?)


End file.
